


Fontcest one-shot

by Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: Fontcest collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: I found @han-doodles and @elicitsins collab (http://han-doodles.tumblr.com/post/161003027518/collab-with-the-amazing-elicitsins-contains) and I literally fell in love for it.So, I write a little something.I hope you’ll like it =)





	1. Drabble : Mushrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found @han-doodles and @elicitsins collab (http://han-doodles.tumblr.com/post/161003027518/collab-with-the-amazing-elicitsins-contains) and I literally fell in love for it.  
> So, I write a little something.  
> I hope you’ll like it =)

The place was dark and dusty. The only source of light came from small lightbulbs, casting a pale, green color. But the tall skeleton couldn’t turn his steps back. The Great Papyrus, future member of the Royal Guard, would not flee because of an old, badly lit laboratory, no way!

It wasn’t as if he has come for pleasure after all. He was on a mission. His brother had disappeared for several days and nobody knew where he was. After crossing through the entire Underground, the tall skeleton had finally asked for help from everyone. At this moment, Alphys, eyes filled with tears and regrets, had indicated to him the “True Lab”, under her own Lab.

He grasped Frisk’s little hand (the child had asked to accompany him) and they entered a new room. It suddenly brightened up, forcing them to close their eyes for a few seconds, to get used to this violent brightness. Papyrus felt the child tensing before he could see the scene. He didn’t have time to ask them what was going on, his eyes on the cause of their reaction.  
There, in front of them, a vat stood, filled with a purple liquid looking muddy and bioluminescent. And, in the vat, was Sans. He was seated in the mauve substance up to his mouth, his eye sockets empty of all light.  
  
\- SANS !  
  
Who had shouted? Papyrus? Frisk? Both? They rushed together towards the unconscious skeleton, noticing in horror that mushrooms, same color as the liquid, had grown on his skull and his clavicles. One had even pierced the sleeve of his blue hoodie, probably emerging from one of his arm’s bones.  
Starting to tremble, the skeleton tried and not freak out and checked to see if his brother was injured.  
  
Sans  
HP: 0/1  
ATK: 1 DEF: 1  
  
*…  
  
The two friends froze in front of this sight of horror. The vat had preserved the body, but Sans was dead. Seeing his brother like this, Papyrus understood that the little skeleton had wanted to be found. As if he hoped someone would get him out of there. Like a last call for help before death. And it broke his soul even more.

Frisk wanted to talk, to cheer him up, but Papyrus asked them to leave him alone. When the child was gone, the big skeleton gently grabbed the mass of bones that was his big brother and took him out of the tank, before squeezed him against his chest. The liquid flowed from the body and his clothes, having prevented his bones from falling into dust.  
Tightening the little skeleton against him, the apprentice soldier quietly sobbed, stroking his brother’s skull tenderly.  
  
\- Sans… I’m sorry… Sorry that you prefer disappear rather than talk to me… I’m so sorry…  
  
And while he hugged him, crying and repeating how much he was sorry, the mushrooms and the violet substance finished leaving the small skeleton’s bones.  
When Frisk returned with Undyne and Alphys, they only found Papyrus, crying and clasping the dusty blue hoodie.


	2. This kind of day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my present for @arcanusanima as their secret santa. Just a little Fellcest confort one-shot. Enjoy <3

It was snowing outside. The cold of winter had already set in for several days. Outside, everything was calm. The forest seemed as if it was asleep and only the wind was shattering the silence of the surroundings.

Sans didn’t like that kind of time. It reminded him too much of the Underground. As soon as he looked out the window, he felt as if he saw dust on the white powder coat. Yet he knew that it was not the case. It had been several months since the monsters had reached the Surface and Frisk seemed to enjoy living with the crazy old Queen. After all, even when loneliness had driven her crazy, it was her maternal instinct that dominated her. The kid was probably happy with Toriel.

A deep sighs escaped from his sharp teeth. How long had he been sitting in front of his window, exactly? He had lost track of time. Several minutes? Several hours? Several days…?

The crash on the ground floor interrupted his thoughts. Papyrus was probably making breakfast. So he’d been here all night? Damn, he must have had a terrible face now…

This time it was the abruptly opening door that brought him out of his trance. Papyrus was staring at him, hands on his ilium bone. The great skeleton pushed an irritating grumble.

“Sans. I’ve been calling you for five minutes already. What the hell are you doing?  
\- oh… 5 minutes, huh…? sorry bro, my ears must be clogged.  
\- We are skeletons, Sans, we have no ears.  
\- then I have no ears to hear you.”

He winked, but even that movement seemed weak. Papyrus stared at him for a moment, before he approached. He knelt down to be at his height, holding his hands in his own hands.

“You haven’t slept, have you?  
-… no… no…  
\- How long have you been here?  
\- …. no idea…”

A sighs escaped the great skeleton.

“I see…”

He then straightened up, moving away to retrieve the blanket from the bed. He returned to his brother, wrapped him in it, and lifted him up like a princess. Without giving him time to protest, Papyrus left the room with his package, heading to the living room. Even at the Surface, they had kept the same kind of house, a kind of wooden cottage that they had decorated mainly with Halloween decorations. Usually, Sans would have launched all the musical toys distributed throughout the house before arriving at the kitchen to eat, but today he was not even able to stretch out his arm to start one of them.

Papyrus laid his brother on the couch and gave him a stern look.

“Don’t move from there.”

Obviously, the older one smiled softly.

“you know me, the less I do, the better I feel…”

The younger one did not raise up and abandoned Sans to go to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a tray that he placed on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

“are you going to feed me?  
\- Tssssss, you’d like that lazy ass, wouldn’t you?”

The tone was not aggressive. It was more like a habit. That was the kind of remark that would have made Sans laugh in normal times. But the little skeleton remained silent, barely smiling.

Papyrus did not rise and sat on the couch in his turn. Then, quietly, he feeds his older brother, taking him spoon after spoon to his mouth. Once the meal swallowed, the larger one cleared the tray before coming to lift Sans. He sat in his place before placing him on his own legs.

“hey bro, no need, you know…  
\- You’re obviously not in a position to say that kind of thing. Let the great Papyrus take care of you and rest.”

Sans laughed faintly.

“… you’re the best…  
\- Of course.”

In his arms, Sans felt like he didn’t need to be strong or to look happy. In his arms, he could be himself and simply… drop the mask. So of course, it didn’t take him long to cry and sob.

As usual, Papyrus doesn’t say anything, gently squeezing his brother against him, rocking him a little. He never judged him for that kind of thing. The Surface had much more frightening sides than the world they came from, in terms of its size and the number of potential threats. He was already really happy that Sans survived the horrors of the Underground. It was normal that it takes time to adjust.

When Sans was finally calmed down, almost half an hour later, Papyrus was finally able to speak. It was a small ritual he had set up for his elder brother’s seizures to help him relax and sleep. Gently, he breathed:

“You’re safe.  
\- …  
\- We will not return to the Underground.  
\- …  
\- I love you.  
\- …I love you too, paps…”

Smiling, the great skeleton leaned over to Sans and laid his teeth on his forehead, leaving a kiss on his skull.

“Sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

In this way, peacefully, the little skeleton fell asleep, wrapped in his blanket, surrounded by his brother’s arms and smell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !


End file.
